Heart-Clenching Love Song
(胸キュンLove Song, Mune Kyun Love Song) is the second season's second ED, replacing Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kimi ga sotto uchikaeta suki na hito no Yoko kao ga guruguru to atama wo mawatteru Shumi ga au nakayoshi to kanjite tashi Tōzen da to ieba ne tōzen kamo ne Dakedo yuzurenai yo Demo ne shinyū da yo Raibaru wa kitto nakama sa Baby Baby You'll be happy! Maybe Maybe I'll be OK! Sekaijū no kata omoi ga Musubareru hi ga kuru to ī na Itsuka shiawase ni naremasu yō ni Mune ga kyun to suru toki koso Onna no ko wa tsuyoku nareru Asu ni kono kimochi kazatte Mune kyun Love Song |-| Kanji= キミがそっと打ち明けた好きな人の 横顔がグルグルと頭を回ってる 趣味があう仲良しと感じてたし 当然だと言えばね当然かもね だけど　譲れないよ でもね　親友だよ ライバルはきっと仲間さ Baby Baby You'll be happy! Maybe Maybe I'll be OK! 世界中の方思いが 結ばれる日が来るといいな いつか幸せになれますように 胸がキュンとするときこそ 女の子は強くなれる 明日に　気持ち飾って 胸キュンLove Song |-| English= I love you so much because you understand my feelings When I see your face, I get so dizzy I felt like we were meant for each other since our hobbies were the same I guess that our relationship is natural. However, I feel something is missing. Even though you are my best friend. Your rivals can also be friends, too. Baby, baby, you'll be happy! Maybe, maybe, I'll be OK! I hope the day will come When the whole world shares the same feelings I wish someday that we'll all be happy It'll be a time when everyone's chest is throbbing And girls will be stronger everyday. Tomorrow I'll decorate my feelings. Through a heart-clenching love song. Full Version Romaji= Kimi ga sotto uchikaeta suki na hito no Yoko kao ga guruguru to atama wo mawatteru Shumi ga au nakayoshi to kanjite tashi Tōzen da to ieba ne tōzen kamo ne Dakedo yuzurenai yo Demo ne shinyū da yo Raibaru wa kitto nakama sa Baby Baby You'll be happy! Maybe Maybe I'll be OK! Sekaijū no kata omoi ga Musubareru hi ga kuru to ī na Itsuka shiawase ni naremasu yō ni Mune ga kyun to suru toki koso Onna no ko wa tsuyoku nareru Asu ni kono kimochi kazatte Mune kyun Love Song Pojitibu to negatibu ga kōgo ni kite Mōsō ga chikuchiku to hāto wo tsuku no Sonna toki wa kimi to zutto hanashite iyou Nigenai kara Aahita wo mayowazu tsukamou Zettai daijōbu Kotae wa hitotsu janai Jibunrashī egao de Baby Baby We'll be happy Easy Easy Take it Easy Sekaijū no kata omoi ga Pinchi wo chansu ni kaeru no Kitto dare yori mo kagayakeru yo Saijōkyū no deai ga hora Yume to kiseki tsunaide yuku Mirai takanaru kono merodī Mune kyun Love Song Namida no hi mo aru kedo Kitto imi ga aru kara Mainichi no deki goto wo zenbu Taisetsu ni kanjitai Sekaijū no kata omoi ga Musubareru hi ga kuru to ī na Itsuka shiawase ni naremasu yō ni Mune ga kyun to suru toki koso Onna no ko wa tsuyoku nareru Asu ni kono kimochi kazatte Mune kyun Love Song |-| Kanji= キミがそっと打ち明けた好きな人の 横顔がグルグルと頭を回ってる 趣味があう仲良しと感じてたし 当然だと言えばね当然かもね だけど　譲れないよ でもね　親友だよ ライバルはきっと仲間さ Baby Baby You'll be happy！ Maybe Maybe I'll be OK！ 世界中の片思いが 結ばれる日が来るといいな いつか幸せになれますように 胸がキュンとするときこそ 女の子は強くなれる 明日に この気持ち飾って 胸キュンLove Song ポジティブと　ネガティブが交互にきて 妄想がチクチクと　ハートを突つくの そんな時は　キミとずっと話していよう 逃げないから　明日を　迷わずつかもう 絶対　大丈夫 答えは　一つじゃない 自分らしい　笑顔で Baby Baby We'll be happy Easy Easy Take it Easy 世界中の片思いは ピンチをチャンスに変えるの きっと誰よりも輝けるよ 最上級の出会いがほら 夢と奇跡　つないでゆく 未来　高鳴る　このメロディー 胸キュンLove Song 涙の日もあるけど きっと意味があるから 毎日の出来事を　全部 大切に感じたい 世界中の片思いが 結ばれる日が来るといいな いつか幸せになれますように 胸がキュンとするときこそ 女の子は強くなれる 明日に　この気持ち飾って 胸キュンLove Song |-| English= Audio Trivia * The artist of this song, Super Girls, previously performed the first ending for Pretty Rhythm, PriPara's sibling series. * In earlier broadcasts of the ending theme, Sophie did a pose imitating Marilyn Monroe with a somewhat revealing outfit. Later broadcasts replaced this with Sophie on a fishing boat. Gallery See Heart-Clenching Love Song/Video Gallery and Heart-Clenching Love Song/Photo Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes